yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Koenma
King Enma Jr., usually addressed as Koenma (子閻魔 [コエンマ]) is Yusuke's ally, as well as the ruler of Spirit World. In the anime television series, Koenma is voiced by Mayumi Tanaka in Japanese and Sean Teague in English.Wikipedia.Org List of YuYu Hakusho characters, Koenma Appearance Koenma normally appears as a toddler with a red obi sash tied at the waist of a pink-trimmed blue robe over brown pants and black shoes. However, when venturing into the human and demon worlds, he transforms into a handsome teenager with long brown hair, parted down the middle (though he occasionally appears in his true toddler form as well). In both forms, though, he retains similar dress, as well as the "Jr." mark on his forehead and a blue pacifier kept in his mouth. Personality Being a prince, Koenma has many subordinates, especially the ogre, George. The two don't really get along, as Koenma has a temper and George often annoys him. He also has a rather bossy attitude, commanding those around him to accomplish his tasks, whether they work for him or not. He gets along with Botan, but has a sort of sibling rivalry with Yusuke. In the original Japanese version, he addresses himself as "washi", a term that elderly Japanese men and women use when talking about themselves. This may either refer to his actual age versus his apparent age, or a desire to be taken seriously by talking in such a manner. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga Yusuke dies, only to be resurrected by Koenma to become a spirit detective. Koenma gives Botan several items to communicate with each other, but Yusuke refuses to use them. When the Saint Beasts attack the Human World, he blindly sends Yusuke in to defeat them, without any knowledge of who they are. He also sent the tape with Botan to give to Yusuke that described their mission to the stronghold that held Yukina. Dark Tournament Saga At the beginning of the Dark Tournament, Koenma sits in a luxury room, watching over the battles with George. He later becomes a replacement for the team, and adopts his teenage appearance. However, secretly he doesn't actually want to fight. Chapter Black Saga After Shinobu Sensui begins to open a portal into Makai, Koenma explains the former spirit detective's past. He also wonders if Yusuke will be able to defeat him. Koenma was riddled with guilt, believing he should be blamed for all of Sensui's actions. Due to this, he used the power of his pacifier to revive the young Amanuma "Game Master" Tsukihito when he was killed by Kurama. He attempts to use his pacifier to seal Sensui for all eternity with the energy given out by his pacifier, called Mafuuken, but Yusuke forbade him from doing so. When King Yama sent down the Spirit Defense Force (SDF) to take Yusuke's body after he was killed by Sensui, Koenma went against his father and defended Yusuke's body, much to the dismay of his father. When Yusuke is resurrected the second time, he goes with Yusuke on Puu's back to Demon World and tells the leader of the SDF that he does not want to leave. Three Kings Saga Items *'Pacifier': Koenma's powers rely solely on his pacifier, into which he has transferred his Spirit Energy, in order to conserve his power for darker times. :*It has the ability to help Koenma bring corpses back to life. Techniques *'Ma Fū Kan' (魔封環, translated as Demon Seal Ring): Also known as the Conscience Ring and the Wicked Seal, Koenma's pacifier is the vehicle for this technique; the strongest defensive spell in all of Spirit World. When released, this technique is supposed to create a kekkai barrier net that is far stronger than the one that separated Human World from Demon World during King Yama's rule. :*There's a pun here, in that "Kan", when written as 看 (kan) as part of 看守 [かんしゅ] (kanshu), means "jailer". And if Koenma had been able to successfully use this technique against Sensui, he would've been Sensui's eternal jailer. :*Specializing in demons, the Ma Fū Kan can even trap S-class demons, like Yomi, Raizen and Mukuro, with ease. Most noticeably, this technique completely failed against Sensui and his Sacred Energy. References Category:Characters